Avaricia
by Daniel204
Summary: Basado en una serie de tve"Mujeres Desesperadas"
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana de verano, el cielo estaba encapotado de nubes grises y muy gruesas, parecía que iba a caer una gran tormenta lo cual es muy raro en Wisteria Lane.

Susan Meyer recibió a su hija con los brazos abiertos, su hija Julie había ido a estudiar a las afueras de Farview y ahora venía con una cosa inesperada, estaba embarazada. Desesperada miraba a su hija sin saber bien que decir, pero ese silencio no duró demasiado.

-Julie, que sorpresa-dijo Susan al fin, con una sonrisa forzada a ver la enorme y apepinada barriga que traía su hija.

-Mamá-dijo Julie dándole un abrazo.

-Pero...¿qué es esto?

-Emm bueno Richard y yo vamos a tener un hijo-dijo Julie con un hilo de voz.

-¿Y quién es Richard?

____________________________________________________________________

Gabrielle Solis llevó a sus hijas Celia y Juanita al colegio, se había estropeado bastante desde que tuvo a sus niñas pero aun así esa misma mañana se acercaron a ella.

-Hola-dijo un hombre apuesto y con una sonrisa que casi ciega a Gabrielle.

-Hola-dijo con irritación, estoy casa ¿vale?-dijo aun con más irritación.

El hombre cuyo nombre se desconocía río a carcajadas y Gabrielle le miro con frialdad.

-No vengo para invitarle salir Sra.

-De señora nada-dijo Gabrielle.

-Muy bien señorita-el hombre sonrió aun más.

-Tengo mucha prisa, así que déjeme en paz-dijo desviándole la mirada.

-Muy bien le dejaré, creo que no le interesará desfilar en la gran pasarela de París-.

-Esta noche a las 22:00 en mi casa, no llegues tarde-dijo señalándole cual era su casa y metiéndose en su coche. Mientras el coche se alejaba el hombre apuesto que aún se desconocía su nombre sonrió satisfecho agitando la mano en modo de despedida.

______________________________________________________________________

Bree Van de Kamp ya no hacia lo mismo que antes, su vida tan perfecta que era se había convertido en una vida aburrida, había dado un giro inesperado, después de que se hiciera famosa por sus libros de cocina y su marido, Orson hiciera todas las tareas de la casa, Bree se aburría mucho, pensó en volver a la bebida pero se contuvo.

Así que su vida era muy monótona siempre que oía una puerta cerrarse salía corriendo para hablar y hablar horas con quien pasase por allí, por eso todas las vecinas de Wisteria Lane cerraban despacito sus puertas blancas, acorazadas, de roble, incluso de hierro y salían disparadas para evitar la larga conversación que Bree les ofrecía, pero algunas no tenían tanta suerte de escabullirse.

-Lynette!-gritó Bree por todo el barrio y con paso ligero pero a la vez realmente elegante se aproximó a Lynette.

-Hola Bree-dijo Lynette con amabilidad.

-Me preguntaba si por un casual esta noche estas libre, quiero organizar una partida de póker ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos-dijo Bree alisándose su falda de arrugas.

-Estoy muy liada con el restaurante, Tom se ha ido con Preston y Porter a la universidad para que se instalen y no tengo tiempo, otro día será-dijo Lynette poniendo cara de alivia al ver que Bree no le miraba.

___________________________________________________________________________

Lynette Scavo seguía igual aunque una cuantas arrugas acechaban su edad.

No tenía tiempo para descansar, ya que tenía que trabajar en el restaurante en casa...

Ahora que los gemelos Scavo se iban a la universidad ella iba a estar más tranquila, sin dudarlo.

-Sí!-gritó Lynette mientras estaba en el suelo del restaurante , desnuda con Rick su ex empleado encima suya también desnudo.

-Ha sido increíble-dijo Rick.

-Esto no está bien, no se por que lo estoy haciendo , no lo hice hace dos años cuando trabajabas aquí, pero es que me siento tan sola Tom está todo el día fuera-se excusó Lynette.

-Shh-disfruta el momento-dijo Rick dándole un beso en la frente. Ella sonrió no muy complacida.

Después de que yo me fuera de este mundo ya sabéis al de los difuntos ,volvieron a ser las cuatro amiguitas como al principio, como cuando murió Mary Alice, aunque un tanto distanciadas, ya que sus vidas eran muy estresantes para algunas pero menos para otras...

Se puede decir que yo no entré en ese grupo por mucho que lo intentara.

Mi nombre lo tendré en el anonimato, de momento...


	2. Chapter 2

-!!Cabronazo!!.-gritó Susan mientras arrojaba figuritas de porcelana que se situaban en un armario que ocupaba mitad de la pared a Richard.

-Mamá, pero ¿qué haces?.-dijo Julie dándose cuenta de una cosa muy sorprendente.

-He pillado a tu estupendo marido hablando con una tiparraca por el teléfono diciendo que iba a irse en cuanto pudiera.-gritó poniéndole un grave énfasis en estupendo.

-En verdad no era una tiparraca.-dijo Richard.

-¡Calla!.-gritó Susan.

-Mamá...

-Ahora voy contigo cielo, en cuanto eche la basura a la calle.-dijo Susan lanzándole más figuritas y con los ojos que se les salían de las orbitas.

-Mamá...-repitió Danielle asustada.

-Cielo he dicho que ahora estoy contigo.-repitio frustrada.

-¡Mamá, he roto aguas!.-gritó Danielle mirando al suelo donde había un liquido mucoso.

Susan y Richard miraron a Danielle con los ojos muy abiertos, y por ese momento olvidaron el incidente.

Gabrielle estaba en la cama de el lujoso hotel donde se hospedaba , en París.

Gabrielle lucía un mini camisón muy ceñido y transparente, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos pero la interrumpió un golpe en la puerta.

-¿Quién es?.-preguntó Gabrielle un poco irritada.

-Servicio de habitaciones.-dijo una voz muy varonil.

-Ah.

Gabrielle abrió la puerta y dejo pasar al hombre que llevaba un uniforme rojo y un carrito con fresas y champan.

-Bueno, que lo disfrutéis.-dijo el hombre con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué lo disfrutemos?.-repitió Gabrielle con incredulidad.

-Sí, usted y tu amante.

-Oh, si mi amante es su padre ¿quiere saludarlo?

Este se quedo perplejo y se dio cuenta que no tenía amante, este se fue con el carrito y la cabeza gacha.

-Subnormal.-dijo Gabrielle aunque nadie la escuchaba, ya que no había nadie en la habitación.

Gabrielle cogió la botella de champan y las fresas ,se preparó un baño de espuma con sales, puso música de su agrado y se sumió en un mar de fresas, champan y espuma.

Bree no estaba embarazada y eso le alivio mucho, tiró la prueba a la basura, pero no sabía que en todo valle residencial hay una vecina cotilla, como la señora Mcklusky que no tenía mucha vida social y lo único que podía hacer era divertirse con las de otras.

Bree repasó menús para el catering de una boda, estaba desconcentrada y no sabía por que, pero aún así consiguió elegir el mejor menú que nadie habría probado jamás.

-Cariño, ya he vuelto.-dijo Orson dejando un golpe sonoro de la puerta cerrarse.

-Hola cariño.-dijo Bree dándole un beso en sus labios.-Que vamos a hacer esta noche, ¿sabes que me apetece mucho hacer una cosita...?

-Oh, cielo estoy muerto.-rechazo Orson a Bree.

-Pero hace más de tres meses que no lo hacemos.

-Bree, esto no es propio de ti, tú podrías vivir más sin echar un polvete.

-No uses ese lenguaje tan vulgar , y cada mujer tiene sus necesidades.-dijo Bree irritada, y descubriendo por que no se concentraba en elegir menú.

-Otro día.

-¡Otro día, eso llevas diciéndome los últimos meses y ya han pasado los otros días!.-dijo Bree elevando el tono de voz.

-Cari...-intentó excusarse Orson.

-Ni cariño ni nada.-dijo Bree apretando las sienes.-¿Te estás viendo con otra?, es eso, por que vienes hecho polvo todos los días y no será de tu duro trabajo.-le culpo Bree.

-Eso es lo que piensas ¿que no te ayudo lo suficiente?, bien.-dijo Orson mientras daba la espalda a Bree y subía las escaleras.

-Orson, lo siento, no quería decir eso...

Después de que Lynnete le contara la verdad, ya que no podía vivir en un mundo de mentiras, Tom se marchó de casa.

Lynnete pensó en recuperar su vida, ya que Tom no le iba a perdonar la infidelidad , y decidió empezarla con Rick su nuevo novio.

Lynnete abrió la puerta al segundo golpe y no se encontró a quien quería encontrarse, era Tom.

-Tom, ¿qué haces aquí?.-preguntó Lynnete deseando que no apareciera Rick.

-Vengo a por mis cosas, ¿recuerdas? , nunca pensaría que tuviera que hacer esto,bueno tampoco pensaba que te ibas a volver una...-Tom no llego a decir la palabra, ya que un golpe sonoro que provenía de la puerta interrumpió la conversación.

Lynnete volvió a abrir la puerta, era Rick , este le dio un beso largo y apasionado en los labios.

-Ah, ahora estás con este, pero Lynnete ¿qué demonios pasa contigo?.-dijo elevando el tono de voz.

-Tom, no te quiero, ¿es lo que querías oír para que me dejes en paz?.-dijo Lynnete entre sollozos.

-¿Y por qué lo dices ahora y no hace treinta años, cuando nos casamos?.-dijo Tom con una mirada de odio puro hacia Rick.-Ya vendré otro día a por mis cosas.-dijo mientras salía por la puerta y desaparecía en su coche.

-No pasa nada, me tienes a mi.-dijo Rick dándole un abrazo.

-No estoy de humor, déjame.-dijo Lynnete apartando sus brazos de ella.

Muchas alteraciones, hasta los muertos tienes alteraciones , como yo, por ejemplo ¿qué ropa me habrán puesto?, hasta los niños por los berrinches que se pegan por que sus madres no les han comprado esa piruletas antes de cenar, hasta los ancianos, cuando no ponen sus programas favoritos...Alteraciones...


	3. Chapter 3

-!!Cabronazo!!.-gritó Susan mientras arrojaba figuritas de porcelana que se situaban en un armario que ocupaba mitad de la pared a Richard.

-Mamá, pero ¿qué haces?.-dijo Julie dándose cuenta de una cosa muy sorprendente.

-He pillado a tu estupendo marido hablando con una tiparraca por el teléfono diciendo que iba a irse en cuanto pudiera.-gritó poniéndole un grave énfasis en estupendo.

-En verdad no era una tiparraca.-dijo Richard.

-¡Calla!.-gritó Susan.

-Mamá...

-Ahora voy contigo cielo, en cuanto eche la basura a la calle.-dijo Susan lanzándole más figuritas y con los ojos que se les salían de las orbitas.

-Mamá...-repitió Danielle asustada.

-Cielo he dicho que ahora estoy contigo.-repitio frustrada.

-¡Mamá, he roto aguas!.-gritó Danielle mirando al suelo donde había un liquido mucoso.

Susan y Richard miraron a Danielle con los ojos muy abiertos, y por ese momento olvidaron el incidente.

Gabrielle estaba en la cama de el lujoso hotel donde se hospedaba , en París.

Gabrielle lucía un mini camisón muy ceñido y transparente, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos pero la interrumpió un golpe en la puerta.

-¿Quién es?.-preguntó Gabrielle un poco irritada.

-Servicio de habitaciones.-dijo una voz muy varonil.

-Ah.

Gabrielle abrió la puerta y dejo pasar al hombre que llevaba un uniforme rojo y un carrito con fresas y champan.

-Bueno, que lo disfrutéis.-dijo el hombre con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué lo disfrutemos?.-repitió Gabrielle con incredulidad.

-Sí, usted y tu amante.

-Oh, si mi amante es su padre ¿quiere saludarlo?

Este se quedo perplejo y se dio cuenta que no tenía amante, este se fue con el carrito y la cabeza gacha.

-Subnormal.-dijo Gabrielle aunque nadie la escuchaba, ya que no había nadie en la habitación.

Gabrielle cogió la botella de champan y las fresas ,se preparó un baño de espuma con sales, puso música de su agrado y se sumió en un mar de fresas, champan y espuma.

Bree no estaba embarazada y eso le alivio mucho, tiró la prueba a la basura, pero no sabía que en todo valle residencial hay una vecina cotilla, como la señora Mcklusky que no tenía mucha vida social y lo único que podía hacer era divertirse con las de otras.

Bree repasó menús para el catering de una boda, estaba desconcentrada y no sabía por que, pero aún así consiguió elegir el mejor menú que nadie habría probado jamás.

-Cariño, ya he vuelto.-dijo Orson dejando un golpe sonoro de la puerta cerrarse.

-Hola cariño.-dijo Bree dándole un beso en sus labios.-Que vamos a hacer esta noche, ¿sabes que me apetece mucho hacer una cosita...?

-Oh, cielo estoy muerto.-rechazo Orson a Bree.

-Pero hace más de tres meses que no lo hacemos.

-Bree, esto no es propio de ti, tú podrías vivir más sin echar un polvete.

-No uses ese lenguaje tan vulgar , y cada mujer tiene sus necesidades.-dijo Bree irritada, y descubriendo por que no se concentraba en elegir menú.

-Otro día.

-¡Otro día, eso llevas diciéndome los últimos meses y ya han pasado los otros días!.-dijo Bree elevando el tono de voz.

-Cari...-intentó excusarse Orson.

-Ni cariño ni nada.-dijo Bree apretando las sienes.-¿Te estás viendo con otra?, es eso, por que vienes hecho polvo todos los días y no será de tu duro trabajo.-le culpo Bree.

-Eso es lo que piensas ¿que no te ayudo lo suficiente?, bien.-dijo Orson mientras daba la espalda a Bree y subía las escaleras.

-Orson, lo siento, no quería decir eso...

Después de que Lynnete le contara la verdad, ya que no podía vivir en un mundo de mentiras, Tom se marchó de casa.

Lynnete pensó en recuperar su vida, ya que Tom no le iba a perdonar la infidelidad , y decidió empezarla con Rick su nuevo novio.

Lynnete abrió la puerta al segundo golpe y no se encontró a quien quería encontrarse, era Tom.

-Tom, ¿qué haces aquí?.-preguntó Lynnete deseando que no apareciera Rick.

-Vengo a por mis cosas, ¿recuerdas? , nunca pensaría que tuviera que hacer esto,bueno tampoco pensaba que te ibas a volver una...-Tom no llego a decir la palabra, ya que un golpe sonoro que provenía de la puerta interrumpió la conversación.

Lynnete volvió a abrir la puerta, era Rick , este le dio un beso largo y apasionado en los labios.

-Ah, ahora estás con este, pero Lynnete ¿qué demonios pasa contigo?.-dijo elevando el tono de voz.

-Tom, no te quiero, ¿es lo que querías oír para que me dejes en paz?.-dijo Lynnete entre sollozos.

-¿Y por qué lo dices ahora y no hace treinta años, cuando nos casamos?.-dijo Tom con una mirada de odio puro hacia Rick.-Ya vendré otro día a por mis cosas.-dijo mientras salía por la puerta y desaparecía en su coche.

-No pasa nada, me tienes a mi.-dijo Rick dándole un abrazo.

-No estoy de humor, déjame.-dijo Lynnete apartando sus brazos de ella.

Muchas alteraciones, hasta los muertos tienes alteraciones , como yo, por ejemplo ¿qué ropa me habrán puesto?, hasta los niños por los berrinches que se pegan por que sus madres no les han comprado esa piruletas antes de cenar, hasta los ancianos, cuando no ponen sus programas favoritos...Alteraciones...


End file.
